A railcar generally has a underframe structure in which side sills are provided in a rail direction, i.e., a railcar longitudinal direction, and a plurality of cross beams for combining the side sills in a cross sleeper direction, i.e., a railcar width direction, are provided. As shown in Patent Literature 1, an underfloor equipement such as a main transformer is suspended down in a center part in the railcar width direction of the cross beams by suspended bolts.